Jasmine Pond: A Christmas Carol
by sototallysingle
Summary: Jasmine Pond is back in this Christmas Special after the Doctor Who 5th season. Amy and Rory get themselves in to a bit of trouble on Christmas Eve. It's up to the Doctor and Jaz to make a mean old man see the error of his ways. How hard can that be?
1. A Christmas Carol Pt 1

Jasmine Pond returns in _A Christmas Carol_, the _Doctor Who_ Christmas special preluding the sixth season. For all of you fans of my fifth season rewrite, I am working on the sixth season now.

**A Christmas Carol Part 1**

What does one do when their pseudo sister and brother-in-law are sent on honeymoon by the Doctor? When it's this close to Christmas, then you would find that person in the library reading _A Christmas Carol_ sipping on hot chocolate and sitting in her favorite comfy chair.

"Jaz!" the Doctor's voice echoes through the empty halls of the TARDIS. Sighing, I close the book, set the cup of hot chocolate on the table, and head toward the control center. "Jaz, quickly!"

"Coming!" I yell back. "What is it? You interrupted the best part." I criticize him entering the room and holding up the book.

"_A Christmas Carol_," he reads the title. "Dickens, I met him once." An alarm sounds and interrupts his soon to be rambling. He flips a switch and the alarm stops. A light starts blinking on the console.

"What is that?" I question pointing to the blinking light on the console.

"That," he says pointing at the light, "is the reason I was calling for you. That is a distress signal."

"A distress signal from where?" I ask already knowing it involves Amy and Rory.

"From your sister," he states. "Seems like her and Rory have gotten themselves in to a bit of trouble."

"We have to stop leaving the two of them alone without adult supervision," I state with a small smile.

"It seems the ship they are on is caught in some sort of storm," the Doctor explains. "We've got to shut down the machine that is causing it or that ship is going to crash."

"And here was me hoping nothing crazy was going to happen on Christmas." The Doctor gives me an ironic smile.

"Come along, Pond." He offers me his hand and then he leads me to the door.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

We exit the TARDIS on the roof of the tallest building in the city.

"Oh look, a chimney," the Doctor comments as he points to a large chimney.

"You're not going down the chimney like Santa." He just smiles at me mischievously. "I'll meet you in the house," I state as I shake my head at his antics. I make my way through the house and pause outside large double doors.

"_All right, you lot. Poor, begging people. Off home and pray for a miracle."_ I can hear a voice talking from within. There are footsteps approaching the door and then a whooshing sound. I hear the Doctor coughing and make my way in to the room.

"Ah!" The Doctor stands up and dusts himself off while everyone in the room stares in shock. "Yes! Blimey, sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, 'What the hell?' Don't worry, fat fella will be doing the rounds later." The Doctor moves towards the children close to me. "I'm just scoping out the general…chimneyness! Yes!" He walks back over to the fireplace. "Nice size. Good traction. Big take."

"Fat fella?" the father questions.

"Father Christmas," I say making my presence known and moving over to the Doctor. They stare blankly at us.

"Santa Claus, or, as I've always known him, Jeff," the Doctor states before looking at me.

"_Jeff?_" I mouth and he just shrugs his shoulders before approaching the family again.

"There's no such person as Father Christmas," the little boy states adamantly.

"Oh, yeah?" The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photograph and shows it to the little boy. "Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde? Albert Einstein, the three of us together. Vroom! Watch out! Okay?" The boy gives the Doctor a small smile. "Keep the faith. Stay off the naughtiness."

He turns and drags me over to a rather large control panel.

"Ooh, now what's this, then? I love this. A big, flashy lighty thing, that's what brought us here. Big, flashy lighty things have got us written all over them. Not actually, but give me time and a crayon." The Doctor starts fiddling with dials and knobs as I give a once over of the older gentleman watching us critically. "Now, this big, flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah? And it controls the sky. Well, technically, it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all."

"Doctor," I say interrupting him. He turns to look at me. "You're rambling."

"Right," he turns back to the others, "sorry. Who's she?" he questions as he points at the woman in the capsule.

"Nobody important," the older gentleman informs.

"Nobody important!" the Doctor states as he walks over to the capsule. "Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before?" The old man sneers at the Doctor. "Now this console is the key to saving that ship," the Doctor states running back over to me and the console. "Or I'll eat my hat, if I had a hat. I'll get someone's hat, not someone who's using their hat, I don't want to sock a man or something."

"You're rambling again," I tell him, "and nothing you are doing is working."

"Right," he turns back to the old man. "This isn't working!"

"Controls are isomorphic, one-to-one. They respond only to me," the old man informs us smugly.

"Oh, you fibber! Isomorphic! There's no such thing." The Doctor tries a few more switches before the old man walks over and turns the machine off and then back on. The Doctor then tries to switch the same button but nothing happens. "You try," he says pointing at me.

"This isn't going to work," I comment before flicking the switch a couple times. He shoves me out of the way and pulls out his sonic. He scans the switch and then the old man and reads the results.

"These controls are isomorphic."

"The skies of the entire world are mine," the old man states. "My family tamed them and now I own them."

"Tamed the sky? What does that mean?" the Doctor questions.

"It means I'm Kazran Sardick," he turns to look at the others in the room. "How can they possibly not know who I am?"

"Well, just easily bored, I suppose. So, we need your help, then," the Doctor says as he makes his way over to Kazran.

"Make an appointment," he states waving us off.

"There are 4,003 people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die."

"Yes," Kazran states.

"You don't have to let that happen," I say coming to join the Doctor.

"I know, but I'm going to. Bye-bye. Bored now. Chuck!" Kazran's servants start herding us to the door.

"My sister is on that ship," I state as the Doctor and I break free of the men.

"Oh, look at you, looking all though now," Kazran comments as he sits in his chair.

"There are 4,003 people I won't allow to die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?" the Doctor questions seriously.

"Where?" Kazran questions uninterested.

"4,004."

"Was that a sort of threaty thing?" Kazran questions nonchalantly.

"Whatever happens tonight, remember, you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Get them out of here! And next time, try and find me some funny poor people." We let the men lead us toward the door. The little boy slips away and grabs a chunk of burnt wood. He hurls it at Kazran, hitting him in the head. Kazran rushes at the boy and raises his arm to strike him.

"No! Stop!" I say.

"Don't you dare! You leave him!" the boy's father demands trying to break free. The boy cringes and Kazran falters before finally lowering his arm.

"Get them out of here!" Kazran yells. "Get that foul smelling family out of here! Out!" We scuffle with the men before once again getting loose. We follow Kazran back in to the room. "What? What do you want?"

"A simple life. But you didn't hit the boy."

"Well, I will next time," Kazran states adamantly.

"You see, you won't. Now, why? What are we missing?"

"Get out! Get out of this house!" Kazran demands.

"The chairs," the Doctor states. "Of course, the chairs. Stupid me. The chairs."

"Chairs?" Kazran questions as he looks between me and the Doctor.

"There's a portrait on the wall behind us, looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for 20 years but you still can't get comfortable where he can see you."

"There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house on Christmas Eve," I point out.

"You're scared of him, and you're scared of being like him, and good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Kazran questions desperately.

"Because you didn't hit the boy," I inform him. Kazran bows his head.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Sardick," the Doctor states.

"I despise Christmas," Kazran declares adamantly.

"Shouldn't," the Doctor says as he motions me toward the door. "It's very you."

"It's what? What do you mean?"

"Halfway out of the dark." The Doctor turns and we calmly walk past Kazran's servants.

"Get her downstairs with the others! And clean up this mess!" We hear Kazran demand as we head down the hall.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"_Have you got a plan yet?"_ I hear Amy question over the Doctor's communication device as we make our way outside.

"Yes I do!" he affirms.

"_Are you lying?"_ she questions and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, he is," I say leaning over and speaking in to the device.

"_Don't treat me like an idiot."_

"Okay. The good news, we've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt, we could use it to clear your flight corridor and you could land, easily."

"_Well, hey, hey, that's great news."_

"But he can't control the machine," I inform her.

"_Less great."_

"But we met a man who can," the Doctor states as he shoves me away.

"_Ah, well, there you go."_

"And he hates me."

"_Were you extra charming and clever?"_ Amy questions sarcastically.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I chuckle to myself. The Doctor gives me a sideways glance.

"_Lucky guess."_

"Sir? Sir?" the poor man from earlier calls for our attention.

"Hang on," Doctor tells Amy. We head toward him.

"I've never seen anybody stand up to Mr. Sardick like that. Bless you both. And Merry Christmas," he says shaking our hands.

"Merry Christmas," we reply at the same time.

"Lovely, sorry, a bit busy," the Doctor comments pointing at the device.

"You'd better get inside, sir," the man tells us. "The fog's thick tonight and there's a fish warning."

"All right, yeah," the Doctor comments. We share a look and then turn back to the man, "Sorry, fish?"

"Yeah, you know what they're like when they get a bit hungry."

"Yeah, fish, we know, fish. Fish?"

"It's all Mr. Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood," the man states pointing up at the spire. The man pulls his goggles down before shaking the Doctor's hand again. "Thank you, and bless you once again."

"Fish?" the Doctor and I question each other in confusion.

"_Doctor,"_ Amy's voice comes over the device. "_The captain says we've got less than an hour. What should we be doing?"_ We turn to look at a lamp post. Swimming through the air around the lights we see tiny fish.

"Fish," I say pointing at the lamp.

"_Sorry, what?"_ We hear Amy question.

"Fish that can swim in fog," the Doctor comments as he turns to look at me. "I love new planets."

"_Doctor…Jaz, please, don't get distracted."_

"Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny, little fellas? Look at you, sweet, little fishy-wishies. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover…ooh." The Doctor looks up and speaks in to Amy, "Careful up there."

"_Oh. Oh, great, thanks, Doctor, because there was a real danger we were all going to nod off. We've got less than an hour!"_ We both turn to look at the clock.

"I know," the Doctor comments as the clock strikes 11:00 at night. Christmas music starts playing over the speakers in the city.

"_Doctor, how are you getting us off here?"_

"Oh, just give me a minute!" the Doctor demands in a huff. "Can't use the TARDIS, 'cause it can't lock on. So that ship needs to land, but it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice just in time for Christmas Day."

"_Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?"_

"A Christmas carol," he informs her.

"_A what?"_

"A Christmas carol," he tells her again.

"_A what?"_

"A Christmas carol!" the Doctor yells. I reach in to my jacket pocket and pull out my book.

"_Doctor?"_ I look up to the Doctor and see the gears working in his brain.

"Exactly," I state holding up the book and he gives me a smile.

"Kazran Sardick," the Doctor says as he looks up at the spire again.

"_Doctor?!"_ Amy's frantic voice comes through again.

"Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

We sneak back in to Kazran's house and set up a video projector while Kazran snores softly in his chair.

"_Hello. My name is Kazran Sardick. I'm twelve and a half."_ Young Kazran appears on the wall. _"And this is my bedroom."_

"Top-secret special project," older Kazran states in his sleep as he stirs.

"_This is my top-secret special project, for my eyes only. Merry Christmas."_

"_Kazran! Kazran!"_ Older Kazran jumps awake and looks at the projection as his father makes his way in to the picture. _"Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing?"_ Older Kazran backs away from the wall in fear. _"I've warned you before about this. Stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child!"_

"_I was just going to make a film of the fish,"_ young Kazran states in fear.

"_Fish are dangerous!"_

"_I just want to see them."_

"_Don't be stupid. You're far too young."_

"_Everyone at school's seen the fish."_

"_That's enough. You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies."_

"_Singing works. I've seen it. The fish like the singing."_

"_What does it matter what fish like?"_

"_People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us."_

"_You don't listen to people! You listen to me!"_ I flinch as Kazran's father slaps his younger self in the recording. Older Kazran touches his face in remembrance.

"_Sorry, father."_ The Doctor and I slowly approach Kazran.

"It's okay," the Doctor says as he lays a hand on Kazran's shoulder startling him. "It's okay."

"What have you done? What is this?" he demands angrily.

"Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality. Had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paper clip." The Doctor takes a seat in Kazran's chair and pulls out the paper. I plop down on the arm of the chair. Kazran goes to ring his bell. "Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants. They quit. Apparently, they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky, when you think about it."

"There isn't a lottery," Kazran comments.

"Yeah, as he said, lucky," I comment from my position on the arm of the chair.

"_There's a fog warning tonight,"_ Kazran's father states on the recording. _"You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed!"_

"Who are you?" Kazran questions.

"Tonight, we're the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"_Mrs. Mantovani will be looking after you tonight. You stay here 'til she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?"_ Kazran's father leaves the screen and young Kazran starts to cry.

"Did you ever get to see a fish back then when you were a kid?" the Doctor questions.

"What does that matter to you?" Kazran questions.

"Look how it mattered to you," I tell him gently as I point to young Kazran on the screen.

"I cried all night and I learnt life's most invaluable lesson," Kazran states.

"Which is?" the Doctor questions.

"Nobody comes," Kazran informs. "Get out! Get out of my house!" Kazran demands once again.

"Okay! We'll go, but we'll be back," the Doctor informs. "Way back." We head for the door, but the doctor pauses, "Way, way back." With that said we exit the room and enter the TARDIS.

"Doctor, are you sure about this?" I question once we are inside.

"About what?" he questions distractedly.

"We're going to change his whole history," I inform him. "You are always trying to make sure we don't do things like that." He stops what he is doing and looks at me.

"Do you want to save your sister?" he asks quirking his eyebrow at me.

"Ugh!" I relent throwing my hands up in frustration. "I kind of hate you sometimes."

"No you don't," he states giving me a cheeky grin and a wink before flipping the switch.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

We land outside young Kazran's window. He turns around.

"See? Back," the Doctor says speaking to old Kazran in the future. If I wasn't so use to this, I would find this all a little strange.

"Who are you?" young Kazran questions.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Jaz," the Doctor points out. "We're your new babysitters."

"Where's Mrs. Mantovani?" he questions us.

"Ah, you'll never guess," the Doctor states moving into his room. "Clever old Mrs. Manto, she only went and won the lottery."

"There isn't any lottery," young Kazran states.

"We know! What a woman!" the Doctor states as he jumps on Kazran's bed.

"If you're my babysitters, why are you climbing in the window?" he asks inquisitively.

"If we were climbing out the window, we'd be going in the wrong direction. Pay attention."

"But Mrs. Mantovani's always my babysitter."

"Times change," the Doctor says moving up to look directly in the camera. "Wouldn't you say? See? Christmas past."

"Who are you talking to?" Kazran questions.

"You," the Doctor replies as he continues to look in the camera. "Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will change, too. Bit scary, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I don't understand," young Kazran says.

"Believe me kid," I tell him, "I still don't understand a lot of things."

"I wish I could see your face," the Doctor comments. The Doctor jumps back on Kazran's bed. "Right then, your bedroom! Great, let's see, you're 12 years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed." The Doctor points to the cupboard. "Cupboard! Big cupboard! I love a cupboard." The Doctor rushes toward it and flings the doors open. "Do you know, there's a thing called a face spider? It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs. And it specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards."

"Really, Doctor," I state crossing my arms. He closes the doors and looks at me.

"Which, yeah," he turns to look at Kazran, "I probably shouldn't have mentioned. Right, so what are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never actually done that, but I bet it's easy." He turns to look at me. "Girls!" He looks back at Kazran, "Yeah?"

"Are you really a babysitter?" Kazran questions.

"I think you'll find I'm universally recognized as a mature and responsible adult," the Doctor states as he shows Kazran his psychic paper. I struggle to stifle a laugh. The Doctor turns to give me a look.

"It's just a lot of wavy lines," Kazran informs him. The Doctor looks at it.

"Yeah, shorted out," he laments. "Finally, a lie too big." This time, I laugh out loud and approach Kazran.

"He might not be a mature and responsible adult, but he is loads of fun." Kazran still looks uncertain.

"Look, it's Christmas Eve," the Doctor tells him as he kneels in front of him. "You don't want a real babysitter. You want us."

"Why?" Kazran questions. "What's so special about you?"

"Have you ever seen _Mary Poppins_?" the Doctor asks.

"No."

"Good, because that comparison would have been rubbish. Fish in the fog. Fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored?" The Doctor steps out the open window. "How did boredom even get invented?

"My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says." Kazran informs us as he walks toward us. "The fish will be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like."

"Yeah, we've seen your dad's machine," I tell him.

"What? You can't have," Kazran tells us.

"Tame the sky," the Doctor repeats. "Human beings, you always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you? Do you want to see what, fish? We can do that. We can see a fish."

"But aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?" Kazran questions.

"Dangerous? Come on, we're boys!" the Doctor states.

"Uh," I say raising my hand, "not all of us are boys."

"Of course not," the Doctor says looking at me. "But you are a Pond."

"Unofficially," I comment.

"Semantics," he states before turning back to Kazran. "And you know what boys say in the face of danger."

"What?" he asks.

"Mummy."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

As with all of the Doctor's plans, this one involves very little planning and thinking. We are currently hunkered down in Kazran's cupboard. The Doctor has tied a string to his sonic, which is pulsating, and the other end is tied to his finger like a fishing line.

"Are there really face spiders in here?" Kazran questions.

"No," the Doctor states, "not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress."

"Still not helping, Doctor," I tell him.

"Right," he says. "So, why are you so interested in fish?" Kazran shrugs his shoulders.

"'Cause they're scary," he finally answers.

"Good answer."

"What kind of tie is that?" Kazran asks noticing the Doctor's bowtie.

"A cool one," he states. I just shake my head.

"Why is it cool?"

"Yes, Doctor," I taunt, "why?" He sticks his tongue out at me before looking at Kazran.

"Why are you really interested in fish?" Kazran sighs.

"My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them. A whole shoal. No one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains."

"Were you scared?" I ask him.

"I wasn't there. I was off sick."

"Ooh, lucky you," the Doctor comments. Kazran bows his head. "Not lucky."

"It's all anyone ever talks about now. The day the fish came. Everyone's got a story."

"But not you," I comment.

"Why are you recording this?" Kazran questions looking at the computer and camera. The Doctor's finger starts moving.

"Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?"

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor's finger moves again.

"'Cause you're not paying attention now." Kazran finally notices. The Doctor puts his finger to his lips.

"Doctor, are you sure?" Kazran questions as the Doctor moves to open the cupboard door.

"Trust me."

"Okay," Kazran replies with a shaky voice.

"Oi! Eyes on the tie. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me," the Doctor requests before giving me a wink.

"Yes," Kazran states confidently.

"That's why it's cool." The Doctor slips out the cupboard door. I join Kazran at the cupboard doors and we put an ear to the door to listen.

"_Hello, fishy. Let's see. Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?"_

"What is? What kind? Can I see?" Kazran questions quickly with excitement.

"_Just stay there a moment."_

"Is it big?" Kazran inquires.

"_No. Just a little one. So, little fella, what do you eat?_" There is a loud whooshing noise and then a growl.

"How little?" Kazran questions.

"_Um…"_

"Can we come out?"

"_No, no."_ I can hear the fear in the Doctor's voice. _"Maybe just wait there for a moment."_

"Well, what color is it?" Kazran questions.

"_Big. Big color."_ The doors to the cupboard fly forward knocking us backward as the Doctor jumps in.

"What's happening?" Kazran and I ask at the same time as the Doctor places himself as a barricade against the doors.

"Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now." There is a loud bang on the door. "Also, I got a good look at the fish and I think I understand how the fog works, which is going to help us land a spaceship in the future and save a lot of lives. And I bet I'll get some very interesting readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it back from the shark in your bedroom."

"There's a shark in my bedroom?" Kazran questions in shock.

"Oh, fine! Focus on that!" The shark crashes in to the doors again. Then suddenly the noise stops.

"Has it gone?" Kazran questions. "What's it doing?"

"What do you call it if you don't have any feet and you're taking a run-up?" The Doctor looks at the door and then lunges at us. We all crash to the ground as the shark breaks through the doors.

"It's going to eat us," Kazran states in fear as we jam ourselves in to the back of the cupboard. "It's going to eat us."

"Well, maybe we're going to eat it," the Doctor declares.

"You can't be serious," I comment.

"Yeah, I don't like the odds."

"It's stuck," I exclaim noticing how the shark isn't getting closer and isn't retreating.

"Let's see. Tiny shark brain. If I had my screwdriver I could send a pulse and stun it."

"Well, where's your screwdriver?" Kazran questions.

"Well, concentrating on the plusses…Within reach." We shrink back as the shark lunges closer. "You know, there's a real chance, the way it's wedged in the doorway is keeping its mouth open."

"There is?" I question skeptically.

"Just agree with me, 'cause I've only got two goes and then it's your turn."

"Two goes!" Kazran exclaims looking at me.

"Two arms!" I tell him.

"Right then, okay…" the Doctor gives us a look. "Geronimo." He lunges forward, "Open wide!" and sticks his arm in the shark.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

We're sitting out on the roof with the shark, which isn't looking too well. The Doctor is messing with his sonic.

"What's the big fishy done to you?" The sonic warbles pitifully. "Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver? What use is that? Bad, big fishy." The Doctor whacks the sonic on his hand.

"Doctor?" Kazran calls getting his attention. "I think she's dying." The Doctor walks over.

"Half my screwdriver's still inside," the Doctor laments not being able to sonic the shark. "But, yeah, I think so, I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a…foggy night." The Doctor and I notice the tears streaming down Kazran's face.

"Can't we get it back up there? We were just going to stun it. I didn't what to kill it," Kazran states defensively.

"She was trying to eat you," the Doctor points out.

"She was hungry."

"I'm sorry, Kazran. I can't save her." I put a hand on Kazran's shoulder as the Doctor talks. "I could take her back up there, but she'd never survive the trip. We'd need a fully functioning life-support."

"You mean, like an ice box?" The Doctor nods. "Okay." Kazran jumps up and runs in to his room. The Doctor and I look at each other and then follow him.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

He leads us downstairs and in to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs is a large door with a porthole window. Looking inside, we find a large and cold room filled with the same capsules the young lady was being stored in.

"What is this?" the Doctor questions.

"The surplus population, that's what my dad calls it." We try to turn the lock on the door.

"Remind you of anyone?" I question the Doctor. We continue to try and twist the lock.

"Oh, it's not turning," Kazran laments. "We're running out of time." The Doctor notices a keypad. He takes out the sonic before remembering it's broken.

"Ah, what's the number?"

"I don't know."

"The place is full of alarms. It's not just the door. I need the number." The Doctor returns and continues to help us try to open the door. "I need the number!"

"I'm not allowed to know until I'm older." The Doctor freezes and then turns to look at me.

"I am stupid."

"Your words, not mine," I joke. "Go on." I give him a shove toward the stairs.

"Back in a tic," the Doctor yells as he runs up the stairs.


	2. A Christmas Carol Pt 2

**A Christmas Carol part 2**

"There's no use in trying to open it," I say pulling Kazran away from the door.

"Where is he going?"

"To get the number."

"Where's he going to get that?"

"You ask a lot of questions," I comment avoiding his question. Thankfully the Doctor runs back down the stairs.

"7258!" I rush over to the keypad and punch in the numbers. The Doctor spins the lock and we pull the door open. Kazran grabs his lamp and we head inside.

"Ah, there's fish down here, too," the Doctor points out the little ones in the room.

"Yeah, but only tiny ones. The house is built on a fog lake. That's how Dad freezes the people."

"Lovely," I comment looking at all the capsules.

"They're all full, but we could borrow one." Kazran stops in front of one of the capsules and looks inside. "Yeah, this one." The Doctor takes the lamp and lights up the face of the person inside. It's the same young women we saw in the future.

"Hello again."

"You know her?" Kazran questions in surprise.

"Why, uh…" The Doctor gets a look on his face and turns to Kazran. "Important, is she?"

"She won't mind. She loves the fish." Kazran punches some numbers on the keypad on the capsule.

"My name is Abigail Pettigrew, and I'm very grateful for Mr. Sardick's kindness."

"She starts to talk about the fish in a minute."

"And I could not have chosen this path were it not for the compassion and generosity of the real philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mr. Elliot Sardick." The Doctor and I start walking down the aisle as Kazran watches Abigail's recording. "But I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish."

"What are these people here for?" I inquire of the Doctor.

"What's all this for?" the Doctor calls out to Kazran.

"My dad lends money. He always takes a family member as…He calls it security."

"Hard man to love, your dad. I suppose you know that," the Doctor comments as I walk back over to Kazran as he terminates the recording. The sonic warbles in the Doctor's pocket.

"What's wrong?" I ask noticing the look on the Doctor's face.

"Just my half of the screwdriver trying to repair itself." Kazran and I head toward the Doctor. "It's signaling the other half." The sonic in the Doctor's hand warbles and a beep replies in the distance.

"The other half's inside the shark," Kazran points out. The beeping continues to get closer.

"Yeah. Sounds like she's woken up. Okay, so it's homing on the screwdriver." The shark rises out of the fog and lunges at us. The Doctor ducks one way as I shove Kazran in the opposite direction.

"Run!" I tell him as I grab his hand and pull him through the aisles of capsules. We run for a few moments before I stop us. We listen as the beeping noise circles around us. We hear the shark growling. I push Kazran back into a crevice and place myself in front of him.

"In the bleak midwinter frosty wind made moan." We stand up as we hear a beautiful voice echo through the room. "Earth stood hard as iron. Water like a stone." We make our way back in to the main aisle and see the capsule Abigail was in open. "Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow." We see her kneeling in the fog and stroking the shark. "In the bleak midwinter long ago." We slowly approach her as she continues to sing.

"It's not really the singing, of course," the Doctor informs us as he walks up from behind.

"Yes, it is," Kazran states adamantly.

"Nah."

"Fish love the singing, it's true."

"Nah, the nose resonate in the ice crystals, causing a delta-wave pattern in the fog." The Doctor slaps at his neck. "Ow, fish bit me!"

"Shut up, then," Kazran demands. Abigail turns to look at us as she continues to sing.

"Of course, that's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you could vibrate the crystals at exactly the right frequency, you could align them into…" the Doctor slaps his neck again. "Ow! Why do they keep biting?"

"Look, the fish like the singing, okay? Now, shut up."

"Okay," the Doctor relents.

"You just got owned by a 12 year old," I mutter under my breath to him. I watch as Kazran marvels at Abigail and her voice. The Doctor finally moves toward Abigail.

"We need to get the shark in your capsule." Abigail nods and backs away. Together, we wrestle the shark into the capsule as she continues to sing. "Kazran, why don't you open the door to that police box."

"It's bigger on the inside," Kazran marvels as he opens the door.

"Yes, the color really knocks the walls back." The Doctor bangs on the window of the capsule. "Shark in a box, to go."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"This is amazing," Abigail comments taking in her surroundings.

"Nah, this is transport." The Doctor rushes over to the doors of the TARDIS. "I keep amazing…" Abigail and Kazran race toward the door. The Doctor opens them, "Out here." In the clouds, we watch as fish swim through the fog around us. "Come on then." The Doctor drags me over to the capsule. "Let's get this shark out."

"Wah-hey! Look at them go!" Kazran exclaims. There is a loud chime that catches our attention.

"Ah! Sorry! Time's up, kids."

"Why?" Kazran questions.

"It's nearly Christmas day."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"If you should ever wish to visit again…"Abigail trails off from her capsule.

"Well, you know, if we're ever in the neighborhood," the Doctor comments.

"He comes every Christmas Eve," Kazran tells her.

"What?"

"Yeah, they do, every time, he promises."

"No, I, we don't…" Kazran slams the door before the Doctor can finish his protest.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

We find ourselves back in the TARDIS after bidding farewell to the young Kazran.

"Are we really going back for every Christmas Eve?" I ask the Doctor.

"If we want Kazran to allow the ship to land, then we've got to do it."

"This is about to get very complicated. Why can't things ever be easy with you?"

"900 years, and I still don't know. It's time to have several very different Christmas Eves."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor, young Kazran, and I all stand outside Abigail's capsule wearing Santa hats.

"For the record, we never speak of this again," I whisper in the Doctor's ear.

"It'll be our little secret," he whispers back. "Ready?" he questions Kazran.

"Let's do it." The Doctor opens Abigail's capsule.

"Merry Christmas!" we exclaim together.

"Doctor!" Abigail smiles at us. The Doctor grabs the reins from Kazran and runs for the door. "What are we gonna do?" Abigail questions as we run after him.

"The Doctor's got a great plan. Wait 'til you hear," Kazran exclaims with excitement.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Outside of the house, the Doctor and I hook the reins up to the rickshaw.

"You are out of your minds, this will never work," Abigail points out.

"Oh! Don't think shark, think dolphin." The Doctor sits Kazran down in the rickshaw.

"A shark isn't a dolphin," Abigail states.

"It's nearly a dolphin."

"No, it isn't."

"Well, that's where you're wrong because…" the Doctor pauses as he realizes she is right. "Shut up." She gives me a sideways glance. I just shrug my shoulders. The Doctor activates his broken sonic.

"Oh, it could be anywhere," Kazran laments as the sonic warbles. "Will it really come?"

"No chance, completely impossible." As the Doctor finishes, we hear the beep of the other half of the sonic. "Except at Christmas."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

I watch as the Doctor helps Abigail and Kazran on to the rickshaw.

"Coming, Pond?" he questions looking over to me.

"I think I'll sit this one out. You have a good time."

"Are you sure?" Abigail questions.

"Positive," I affirm with a nod. "I'll keep my feet on solid ground." The Doctor hops on and grabs the reins.

"Your loss," he states before they take off in to the sky.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor rushes in to the TARDIS.

"What a rush! You missed a good time."

"I'm sure you've got something great in mind for the next trip."

"Don't I always have a great plan?"

"Always," I reply sarcastically.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Merry Christmas!"

"Doctor!"

"Where to this time?" Abigail questions.

"Did I mention at any point all of time and space?"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The next Christmas Eve has us all wearing fezzes.

"These will never be cool," I tell the Doctor as we make our way to Abigail's capsule.

"I think they're cool," Kazran comments. I notice the white button down shirt and the bowtie he is wearing. I just roll my eyes.

"Last time we went to China. Where to this year?" I question the Doctor.

"You'll see." He taps the fez and then opens the door.

"Merry Christmas!" we greet Abigail once again.

"Doctor," she says with a smile.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Don't you ever get tired?" I question the Doctor stifling a yawn. "Three whole days in one night."

"Time travel," he comments. "You've got to love it." We head out the doors and meet Kazran.

"You've grown," I tell him. He smiles at me shyly and walks toward his window.

"What did you do?" the Doctor questions.

"It wasn't me, it was puberty." The Doctor gives me a weird look. I just pat his shoulder.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Merry Christmas!" This time Kazran stands back shyly as the Doctor and I greet Abigail.

"Doctor!"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Aren't you a handsome young man," I greet Kazran pinching his cheek. He blushes as we head to Abigail's capsule.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Kazran," Abigail states in awe. The Doctor and I share a look before we head to the TARDIS. "You've grown."

"Yeah."

"And now you're blushing."

"Sorry," Kazran states in embarrassment.

"That's okay."

"So, Doctor. Where this time?" I question saving Kazran from further embarrassment.

"Pick a Christmas Eve, I've got them all right here."

"Might I make a request?" Abigail questions.

"Of course."

"This one." The Doctor smiles at her.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor, Kazran, and I stand off in the distance as Abigail looks in on her family.

"Who are they?" Kazran questions.

"Her family," the Doctor informs him. "The lady's her sister. We met her once when she was older."

"Abigail's crying."

"Yes."

"When girls are crying, are you supposed to talk to them?"

"I have absolutely no idea." They both turn to look at me. I give him a nod and push him toward her. He smiles nervously and then heads toward her. The Doctor pulls me by the arm.

"What?" He shushes me and we make our way in to the house.

"Who are you?" Abigail's sister questions us.

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor states moving over to the window. "I've got a surprise for you." He opens the curtains and waves to Kazran and Abigail. "Come in!"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Pick a card. Any card at all." I watch as the Doctor tries to show a card trick to the little boy. "You memorize a card, you put it back in the deck. Don't let me see it." The boy places the card back in the deck. The Doctor shuffles them a bit and then pulls one out. "Three of clubs."

"No."

"You sure? Because I'm very good at card tricks."

"It wasn't the three of clubs." The Doctor chucks the card and reaches in to his coat pocket.

"Well, of course it wasn't, because it was the seven of diamonds."

"No."

"Oi, stop it, you're doing it wrong." Abigail's sister stands up.

"Tomorrow's Christmas dinner is cancelled, as my sister refuses to attend."

"Isabella!" Abigail protests.

"Instead, we'll have it tonight."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

As we sit around the table, each of has a hand on a Christmas cracker.

"Three, two, one, pull!" The little boy next to the Doctor pulls a playing card out of his.

"How did you do that?" he questions unfolding the card.

"Your card, I believe."

"No."

"Oh, shut up." Everyone laughs as Kazran raises his glass.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." We all toast.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Best Christmas Eve ever," Abigail comments as she gives the Doctor and me a hug.

"Ah! 'Til the next one," the Doctor states.

"I look forward to it. Now I'd like to say goodnight to Kazran."

"Of course, yes." The Doctor steps back. "Well on you go."

"I think she wants to have a moment alone," I comment pulling the Doctor away. Abigail gives me a thankful smile.

"Right."

"Doctor," Kazran calls after us. "I think she's going to kiss me."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"I've never kissed anyone before. What do I do?"

"Well, try and be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna be like that anyway, might as well make it part of the plan, then it will feel on purpose. Off you go, then."

"Now? I kiss her now?"

"Kazran, trust me, it's this or going to your room and designing a new kind of screwdriver. Don't make my mistakes. Now, go!"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"I'm going to sit this one out," I inform the Doctor getting comfortable in one of the chairs.

"Humans and your need of rest."

"Not all of us can have two hearts. I'll have a quick nap and be good as new."

"Fine," the Doctor huffs heading for the doors. I smile before leaning my head on the back of the chair and quickly drift off to sleep.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Something happened," the Doctor states bursting through the doors.

"What do you mean?"

"Kazran doesn't one to do the Christmas Eve thing anymore, says he doesn't need me."

"This is bad," I agree. "Do you have any idea where things went wrong?" The Doctor just shakes his head.

"It's time for the Ghost of Christmas Present. We need Amy."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"_How did I get here?"_

"_You didn't. It's your turn to be the hologram. Since you're going to let a lot of people die tonight, I thought you might like to see where it's all going to happen."_

"_The singing. What is it? I don't understand."_

"_It's the Doctor's idea. The harmonies resonate in the ice crystals, that's why the fish like it. He thought that maybe it would stabilize the ship but it isn't working. It's not powerful enough." _I look at the Doctor as Rory finishes. I can see the worry on his face.

"_Why are they still singing, then?"_

"_Because we haven't told them. Sir, I understand you have a machine that controls this cloud layer. If you can release us from it, we still have time to make a landing. Nobody has to die."_

"_Everybody has to die."_

"_Not tonight."_

"_Tonight's as good as any other night. How do you choose?"_

"_Doctor? Jaz"_

"Yeah?"

"_Are you hearing this?"_

"We can hear." The Doctor turns to me. "Go and get the younger Kazran, but stay out of sight.

"Doctor!" Kazran reappears in the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"All my life I've been called heartless. My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me." I stand with a hand on young Kazran's shoulder as we watch the interaction.

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all."

"Try it. You try it. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet. You've seen the past, present and now you need to see the future."

"Fine, do it. Show me. I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will, we all do. What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm going to let those people die? Not a plan, I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. I'm not like you, I even don't want to be like you. I don't and never, ever will care."

"And I don't believe that."

"Then show me the future, prove me wrong."

"I am showing it to you, I'm showing it to you right now. So what do you think?" the Doctor questions the younger Kazran. The older Kazran slowly turns and looks at us. "Is this who you want to become, Kazran?" I move my hand as young Kazran approaches his older self.

"Dad?" Older Kazran drops his cane and moves to strike his younger self. Kazran pauses before covering his face and crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He pulls his younger self in to a hug. "It's okay to be frightened. I'm so, so sorry."

"Kazran," the Doctor gets his attention. "We don't have much time."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

I watch as Kazran tries in vain to get the machine to shut down.

"We good to go?"

"The controls, they won't respond," Kazran laments.

"Of course they will, they're isomorphic, they're tuned to your brain waves, they'll only respond to you."

"They don't respond."

"Well, that doesn't make sense. That's ridiculous, why would…"

"They don't recognize this version of him," I tell the Doctor.

"Of course. Stupid, stupid Doctor."

"What's wrong, tell me, what is it?" Kazran questions.

"It's you," I tell him.

"It's you. We've changed you too much. The machine doesn't recognize you."

"I know my father programmed it…"

"No, your father would never have programmed it for the man you are now."

"Then what do we do?"

"Um…" the Doctor pauses. "I don't know."

"You could use this," Kazran pulls out the sonic. "See, I kept it."

"Half a screwdriver." The Doctor turns to look at Kazran. "With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark right in the heart of the cloud layer. If we use your aerial to boost the signal and set up a resonation pattern between the two halves…Oh, come on, that would work. My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet, coolest two bits…It could do it."

"Do what?"

"While my screwdriver's still trying to repair, it's signaling itself. We use the signal but we send something else."

"Send what?" young Kazran questions.

"Well, what? What?" older Kazran questions.

"I'm sorry, Kazran. I truly am."

"I don't understand."

"We need to transmit something into the cloud belt, something we know works," I tell him gently. "We need her to sing."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals," the Doctor comments as we stand outside Abigail's capsule. "It calmed the shark; it will calm the sky too."

"Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it Doctor, Jaz. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?" The door unlocks.

"Christmas," Abigail states as she exits. "Christmas Day. Look at you," she says looking at Kazran. "You're so old now. I think you waited a bit too long, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hoarding my days like an old miser." Kazran laughs sadly.

"But if you leave the ice now…"

"We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran, I think it's time for Christmas Day."

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"_When you're alone silence is all you know."_ As Abigail sings, the Doctor checks the wiring.

"Well?" Kazran questions.

"Well? The singing resonates in the crystals, it's feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver now. One song filling the sky. The crystals will align and Ill feed in a control phase loop and the clouds will unlock."

"What does that mean? Unlock?" I ask him a little confused. "What happens when a cloud unlocks?"

"Something that hasn't happened in this town for a very long time now."

"_When you're alone silence is all you see."_ We look up to see the clouds start to calm while Abigail sings. _"When you're alone silence is all you'll be. Give me your hand. Oh come to me."_ We watch in amazement as snow starts to fall around us. Young Kazran laughs as we hold our hands out. People fill the streets and children laugh and run through the snow. We lead young Kazran back to the TARDIS.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"How many snowmen does this make?" I question the Doctor as he rubs his nose to the carrot nose of a snowman.

"You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person," we hear Amy's voice drift down the street. "Snowman isn't bad either."

"Ah, yes, you two, about time."

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask them as Amy is wearing her police outfit and Rory looks like a Roman.

"I kind of lost our luggage," Rory stutters. "Kind of crash landed?"

"Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?" the Doctor questions.

"They really love their snowmen around here, don't they?" Amy questions dodging answering the Doctor's question. "I've counted about 20."

"Yeah, we've been busy."

"Yeah, yeah, you have." Amy laughs and then gives the Doctor a hug. "Thank you."

"Pleasure. Right. Come on, then. Let's go." The Doctor heads for the TARDIS. Amy raps an arm around my shoulders as we follow.

"Got anymore honeymoon idea?" Rory questions.

"Well, there's a moon that's made of actual honey, well, not actual honey. And it's not actually a moon, and technically it's alive and a bit carnivorous but there are some lovely views."

"Yeah? Great. Thanks." Rory enters the TARDIS.

"Are you…Are you okay?" Amy questions the Doctor.

"Of course I'm okay. You?"

"Of course." Amy pauses, "It'll be their last day together, won't it?"

"Everything's got to end sometime. Otherwise, nothing would ever get started." Rory comes back out the door.

"Uh, your phone was ringing. Someone called Marilyn. Actually sounds like 'the' Marilyn."

"Doctor?" Amy and I question at the same time.

"Tell her I'll phone her back and that was never a real chapel." Rory heads back inside.

"Where are they? Kazran and Abigail," I wonder aloud.

"Off on a little trip I should think," the Doctor comments looking up.

"Where?" Amy questions.

"Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, Christmas." Amy smiles and enters the TARDIS. "Halfway out of the dark."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." He smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Jaz."


End file.
